The Six New Students
by TsukinoX
Summary: Six girls had coincidentally ended up going to the same school. After becoming friends together, they started a girls basketball club. A month later, the principal told them they had to practice with the first stringers for two months. All of the girls each like basketball, but they all have a dream different from being a good basketball player. (Read to find out more XD)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay, so you guys probably read my new story that is exactly like another author's story, KonamiX's story. Although, let me tell you something... I made three accounts. So KonamiX, AceBuddyX, and this: TsukinoX are all me. So I got bored of my first account (KonamiX) and deleted the stories. So I regretted deleting my stories, so I decided to make a new story on this account and make it more exciting, last time I made it boring. So, don't get this wrong if you saw KonamiX's story and profile, because I'm really her XD).

(? P.O.V)

I'm Hora Akari, I had transferred to Teikou just a few months ago and now made five new friends. All of their names are (including given name too) Matsuoka Seira, Nakagawa Izumi, Furukawa Kotomi, Kaneko Setsuna, and Akamine Reina. All of us like basketball, that's why we made a girls basketball club. So now, we're just practicing till the next match for us. Of course, we're strong but I don't think really strong. I did hear a rumor about Teikou's boys basketball team. The first stringers were really good at basketball and had never lose once. What was their name again? Oh yeah, the Generation of Miracles is what they're called. Five middle school players like me and my friends, weird thing is... the GoM and us girls never knew each other even though we're basketball clubs. You would think we would meet each other soon, but I was wrong. Today, the principal told the (girls) basketball team that we had to practice with the first stringers for two months since they're fixing our gym, the one we used the whole time for our club. Did I forgot to tell you something? All of us girls really like singing, so you could say it's our dream to become a singer instead of a basketball player (XD).

"So now we have to practice with the first stringers?" I asked the whole team. (Note: They have six people in their club, that is enough ^^)

"It seems so. And don't complain about it, Hora-san." said Nakagawa.

Nakagawa has black hair and icey blue eyes, her eyes sometimes made me wondered how there was an eye color like that.

"Akari, don't stand there or we'll leave you." Matsuoka said, pausing her walk.

Matsuoka is the captain of the club, her hair color and eyes stand out uniquely. She has mid length red hair and dark red eyes.

Kaneko has blue hair and navy blue eyes, Akamine has green hair and lime green eyes, Furukawa has magenta- purplish hair and violet eyes. Me? I have blonde hair, kind of yellowish though, and golden eyes. All of us stand out because of our hair color, but we didn't really mind it (XD).

* * *

(Nakagawa's P.O.V)  
As soon as we came closer to the first string's gym, Hora got excited. She's a very cheerful girl, I don't know how I even stand her sometimes.

"Hello everyone!" said Hora as she opened the door and made us the center of attention.

"Hora, why did you have to do that?" asked Kaneko, whispering harshly to her.

"Sorry, okay? I was just happy to meet the GoM!" was her reply.

A boy with yellow hair came up to us, "Hey there! Did you say you wanted to meet the GoM?" he said.

"Yeah, are you one of them?" asked Hora.

"Yeah, I'm Kise Ryouta!" he replied.

Something tells me they'll get along fine in the future a lot, and they're the same too.

"I'm Hora. Hora Akari." she said, smiling.

"Hora-ccchi, what may I do for you?" he asked.

Oh? Didn't the principal tell the first stringers?" she asked him.

"Tell what?" said a blue haired boy, his skin was tan, a bit dark.

"The principal told us to practice with the first stringers for two months." Kaneko replied for him.

"And who're you all?" said this boy, he had red hair, he had that aura like you shouldn't mess with him.

"We're the girls basketball club." Matsuoka said, looking at him.

"Girls basketball club? Weren't they strong like the GoM?" said a voice, this time it was a boy who had light blue hair, he surprised the others, but I only noticed him from the beginning.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'm Akamine Reina." said Akamine.

"Furukawa Kotomi," Furukawa said next.

"Nakagawa Izumi." I said.

"Kaneko Setsuna." Kaneko said.

"Matsuoka Seira," said Matsuoka.

Hora was last, and she only introduced herself to Kise, so she had to say her name again.

After we said our names, we learned thee GoM's name. The red headed boy was Akashi Seijuro. The blue haired was Aomine Daiki. Midorima Shintaro was the green head. Murasakibara Atsushi was the tall boy with purple hair, Kuroko Tetsuya was the boy who surprised the others besides me, Matsuoka, Murasakibara, and Akashi.

"So all of you have to practice with us first stringers for two months?" asked Aomine.

"Yes, might as well get use to it." said Kaneko.

Soon, we left to change into our gym clothes. We arrived out in the gym ten minutes later.

"Ne, Kise-chan. Let's have a one-on-one!" said Hora excitedly.

"Eh? But your a girl, Hora-cchi." Kise replied.

"-huff- Kise, just think of me as a strong opponent or something, okay?" said Hora.

Kise nodded and went to the court where Hora was, then they asked Kaneko to start them off.

"Ready? Go!" she said after waiting for them to prepare.

Kise, who had the ball first, decided to go past Hora. Hora then intercepted it and 'steal' the ball. She made a dash for it when she got the ball and headed towards the other hoop.

"Eh? B-But.. What!?" said Kise, aghast at Hora's fast reflexes.

Kise-chan, at this rate I'll win five points easily." said Hora, turning around to look at him.

After Kise heard her, he began to run after her. He soon reached her and made a move of blocking her.

"Too bad for Kise-kun, Hora-san is like him, a copycat. Only she uses it when the time is right." I said, knowing all of the GoM would hear me.

Hora then broke past his screen and shoot the ball in without him realizing it.

It was now one to zero... who knew us girls could have the power to beat the GoM for once.

After a few minutes had passed, it was now four to four, a tie. Kise had the ball and was about to shoot it, before Hora stole the ball away and went to the middle of the court and shot a three-pointer. Hora had won the one-on-one against Kise.

"Ne, Kise-chan. I'm kind of disappointed, you didn't make me go at full power...That was about a small portion of my strength. Oh well, just train harder." she said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What is this? Even though she won, she didn't even gave it her best effort?" asked Midorima.

"Of course not. All of us have something we're good at in basketball like you, the GoM. I'm a fast shooter you see, so I sometimes can shoot from anywhere I am. Nakagawa is a quick thinker in basketball, so she uses it to help her at basketball. Furukawa is our point guard, she's tall but not tall like Murasakibara, she's a strong girl too. Kaneko skills are her three-pointers and passing, you could say her passes are like Kuroko's. Matsuoka, the captain of our club. She doesn't show much of her skills to us, but all I know is she knows street basketball, she's great at speed so she's fast. Also, she's a fast learner, so she can do what I do and Kaneko's three pointers. I can already see that she already knows some of you GoM"s moves. So she's one to watch out for in basketball." said Akamine. (OMG! That was a long sentence for someone talking, but don't sweat it, continue on your reading XD)

(Matsuoka's P.O.V)

When Hora finished her talk with Kise, I told the others to team up with three players because we were going to play together.

"Hey, you guys! Wanna watch us play?" asked Hora to the GoM.

"Sure, we want to see how strong you girls are." Aomine said and went near us to watch us. The GoM followed close by and waited for us to play.

We got in our formation and I waited for the ball as I blocked Furukawa. The two who were in my team were Kaneko and Hora, Nakagawa had Furukawa and Akamine.

"Your ball first, Nakagawa." said Kaneko.

As soon as Nakagawa passed the ball to Akamine, Kaneko run toward the ball and took it. She passed it to me and I turned around once I had it, but instead I found Furukawa. For someone a bit taller than me, I went past her with my speed.

* * *

(Akashi's P.O.V)

"That red haired girl, Matsuoka-cchi was it? She's good at basketball." said Kise.

"Matsuoka-chin is like Aka-chin." remarked Murasakibara. (A/N: Notice how I didn't put a short name for Matsuoka from Murasakibara? XD I searched up what Matsu what mean if Murasakibara would call Matsuoka that, and it meas pine so I decided to just use Matsuoka).

"How so, Atsushi?" I asked him.

"She has that aura like yours and she reminds me of you. Only she looks like a kind girl." Kuroko replied for him.

"Hm.. Matsuoka Seira. You are certainly an interesting girl." I thought.

* * *

(Matsuoka's team ended up winning XD) And that is all for today! See you all later in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Furukawa's P.O.V)

"Oi, pay attention girls!" said our coach, Hayashi Ai, yelling at Hora.

"Okay okay! I'm listening!" Hora said, paying attention and listening, not wanting to get hit in the head by a magazine.

"Now, you girls have a practice match against Imahawa. The principal expects you to win, because you all are the Teikou girls basketball club." coach said.

"Ne, coach. Doesn't the Imahawa girls b-bal (Basketball) club play nasty when their in matches?" I asked raising my hand.

Coach looked at me and smiled evilly, "Yes, they do. The whole team plays nastily and does anything to win, so I'm doubling you girls training menu."

"Coach Hiyashi, I see no point in that. I can already tell that we'll win if we didn't even trained. So, how about we just train when we're facing stronger opponents?" Matsuoka said.

I looked at Matsuoka and looked back at coach, coach sometimes went along with Nakagawa's or her plans.

"Hm... That would be fine. Although, I still want you guys to train a little bit." she said.

"Very well, tomorrow's match we'll be ready. In the future, we can train harder." Nakagawa said.

"Alright, you girls may go train now." said coach, dismissing us from the bench.

* * *

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

As coach told us to go train, the six of us headed towards the court. Of course, the GoM and first stringers were there too. Aomine noticed me and smiled at me,

"Hey Kaneko!" he said happily.

"Hello." I replied.

Ever since I met him, he became all happy around me. Like, whenever I see him with the GoM, he wouldn't put on that whole heartedly smile on his face. Now, he's smiling like that.

"Maybe I should asked Hora or Nakagawa what it is." I thought.

I grabbed a basketball and went with Matsuoka and Nakagawa to a court.

"Same training menu like we did yesterday." Matsuoka said.

"Alright! Then Kaneko and Nakagawa are on my team." said Hora.

* * *

**~The Next Day~ **(Akamine's P.O.V)

Today was our practice match against Imahawa. I was also surprised to see the GoM here too.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaneko asked.

"Watching you guys play, we want to see you in action at basketball!" Kise replied.

"There's no need for that, Matsuoka-chan and Nakagawa-chan already know that we'll win." Hora said to him.

"How can you be so sure?" Midorima asked.

His question made Matsuoka and Nakagawa smile, "We just can." they both said together.

"Are. It's the Teikou girls b-ball club!" said a voice.

Judging by the voice, I can already tell I don't like the owner of the voice too.

Furukawa turned around and greeted the people who walked up to us,

"Well, if it isn't the Imahawa girls b-ball club too."

(Matsuoka's P.O.V)

As coach tells us to change into our basketball uniforms, she told me that I would be benched. She thought I wasn't needed when the time will come. So there I was, sitting on the bench with the GoM. Until Kise asked me a question,

"Matsuoka-cchi, why are you on the bench? I heard from Akamine-cchi that your strong. So why aren't you on the court?" he asked.

"Because our coach thinks Imahawa is just to easy to defeat against. But I know Imahawa plays dirty too, I already read that some of their practice matches with other schools, half of the players did many things. Quit basketball or get injured. Those girls can be so mean sometimes." I said.

"Your right about Imahawa." Kuroko said.

Suddenly, a whistle was heard and the referee told the teams playing to get ready. Imahawa and Teikou then lined up and thanked for the practice match, then went in their formation.

"Oh? Aren't you a member of the Teikou girls basketball club? Why are you being benched?" a girl said, walking past me then stopped when she noticed me.

"For no reason." I replied, looking at her.

"I see. You must be weak then, the coach benching you like that." she said, a sick smile on her face.

I narrowed my eyes at her and replied,

"Don't underestimate me. I know lots about you too, the weakest player of Imahawa too. Your one to talk when you know your team will lose."

"What did you say?" she said, clearly angry.

Her arm was raised up and I already knew she wanted to slap my face so I stopped her. I got up and hold her hand tightly and said something to her.

"Listen here you. You don't want to make me angry, now stop what you were going to do earlier and sit with your team." I said to her only, in a commanding voice.

I knew she heard me and when I sat down, she was still there, only her face was shocked.

"What did you say to her?" Akashi asked.

I turned to him with a emotionless face,

"Something to scare her and her teams, I guess." I replied.

* * *

(Hora's P.O.V) **~Second Quarter~ **(A/N: So I didn't want to type out the 1st quarter, so I time skip to the next quarter, where I'd say the exciting part come I guess? o.O)

The game had already started and Imahawa and us girls made our move. Kaneko had the ball and the score was 44-43, with Teikou in the lead. I must say though, Imahawa was strong too, although, we're not even serious yet. And why do I have this sickening feeling my stomach? Like something horrible is going to happen? Kaneko then passed the ball to me and I caught it, I turned around to see Imahawa's point guard. I was currently under their hoop so I thought why not shoot it in fast like Akamine's ability? And I did which the point guard had steal the ball from me and passed it to their power forward. I didn't realized what happened because in one second I was standing, next I was on the floor and the point guard who took the ball from me had stepped on my right hand hard, which was the hand I used to shoot only. And it hurt like crazy, which made me scream.

"Hora/-san!" said Nakagawa and the rest.

I then was held up and was told to sit on the bench, coach then came to me with a first aid kit and looked at my hand. It was hurt but that point guard's foot was heavy, now that I think about it... I looked back at the point guard and saw her smiling sickly.

"It was one of their tricks, and a mean one too." Matsuoka said, coming up to me, looking at Imahawa too.

"Are you alright, Hora-cchi?" asked Kise, who had went to me and hugged me hard.

"I'm fine," I said to him with a smile.

"Teikou, member change!" said someone and I looked to see Matsuoka in her uniform already.

"I didn't think it was so soon." I said to my team.

"You didn't realize it okay. We'll be careful on the court too, Hora." Akamine said.

* * *

(Matsuoka's P.O.V)

"Oh, your the one who scared Ayumi." said a girl from the other team.

"Her? She was the one who was about to hit me," I said to her.

"I don't know why you were benched earlier, but you must be weak for your coach to bench you." the girl said.

"Nice to know of what you think of me. Now, be prepared. What you just experienced on the court earlier in the first quarter, we weren't even serious yet." I said to them.

"Nani? You guys weren't even serious yet?" the girl said back.

The girl next to her also said something,

"Who cares? We're strong and I bet we can beat Teikou." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kaneko's P.O.V)  
I waited for Akamine's pass to come to me and as I got it, I made a dash for it.  
"No one's going anywhere, because Imahawa is going to win!" the point guard of the opponent said to me.  
"Are? Why would you say that? The last three quarter's, we were just going easy on you guys. Now that you've gone and done it, too." I said to her.  
I smiled at her and passed the ball in my hands to Furukawa fast, that was one of my well known passes, similar to Kuroko Tetsuya's.  
Everyone in Imahawa was surprised someone could do a pass like that, well, it's true because you don't see something like that everyday.  
(Furukawa's P.O.V)  
Kaneko passed the ball to me and I caught it, her passes were sometime hard to get because they were fast... But oh well, I broke past the screen the point guard did while I shot the ball in.  
"Good, a point for Teikou." I said bored.  
I was actually quite disappointed, but Imahawa wasn't really strong. So much for them to play dirty to win.  
"Reminds me of a another high school team who plays dirtily... Kirisaki Dai Ichi, was it?" I thought.

(Akamine's P.O.V)  
As soon as Furukawa made that pass, Imahawa's defense players got the ball and passed it to the power forward.  
"They must really only let their power forward do all the hard work huh?" I thought.  
I then saw Nakagawa blocking that power forward, and quick in the blink of a eye, she stole the ball and dashed away after that.  
"Leave it to Nakagawa to come up with a plan first, then go along with it to play basketball." Kaneko said, running alongside with me.  
Nakagawa then was stopped by two people, but she had no trouble because Matsuoka was next to her. Right after Matsuoka got the ball, the power forward had blocked her.  
(Matsuoka's P.O.V)  
The power forward of the opponent's team blocked me and waited for me to get distracted or something, but there was no chance. Her hand then jerked to my right hand, which I had the ball in, but I then took a shooting stance.  
"Your going to do a three- pointer? But your too far, you'll never reach it! It's impossible!" the power forward said, surprised.  
"Everything's possible if you just do it with all you got,"I replied to her and shoot the ball in.  
When I shoot it in, the score was now 72-55, Teikou in the lead.  
"Matsuoka-san, it seems the others are getting bored..." Nakagawa said to me.  
I turned around to look at the others, and it was true, the others were starting to get a bit bored of this game and decided they just want this over with.  
"Fine, this is the last quarter as well. So, in order to make things a bit interesting, how about playing a bit harder? Just about 10% of it should be okay." I said to them all.  
"Hai," they all said.

* * *

(Nakagawa's P.O.V)  
There was now one minuted left of the quarter and so far the score was: 88- 60. I know, Imahawa's score only went up by five points. Truth was, I guess the team was playing a bit more than what Matsuoka told them to. We didn't even let Imahawa get their hands on the ball to begin with... Kaneko had the ball and there were only five seconds left.  
5...  
She raised her arms up and shot the ball in.  
4...  
The ball is slowly reaching the hoop.  
3...  
2...  
1...  
And then it got inside the hoop, score was now: 91-60.  
(A/N: I'm starting to lose hope for this story, although many people read this, I think I'm starting to make this boring... So tell me if I should delete this or not. Thanks for reading!


End file.
